A Difficult Surprise
by kpangel
Summary: What if Sydney and Vaughn met before they became agent and handler? What if they were dating? See how things turn into a difficult surprise. *Epilogue up!* *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: A Difficult Surprise

****

Author: Kimmy

****

Rating: PG-PG-13

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I disclaim. Don't sue!

****

Email: hibiscus_sweetie@hotmail.com

****

Feedback: Please, pretty please? It encourages me to write more and more chapters. hehe.

****

Archived: Cover Me and Allies

****

Spoilers: Some stuff from the beginning of the first season

****

Summary: What if Sydney and Vaughn met before they became agent and handler? What if they were dating? See how things turn into a difficult surprise. 

****

Author's Note: Hey, for those of you who have been reading Fate Intervenes: Vaughn's POV, there will be less updates for that story while I'm writing this one. Hopefully, I'll have time to write both simultaneously. We'll see. If you write a note to my teachers about giving me less homework, I'll be able to write more and more. lol. Anyways, this takes place about two months after Danny's(Syd's Fiance in case you didn't know) death. Lots of S/V fluff. Maybe some angst. We'll see. PLEASE REVIEW!! Before I started writing fan fics, I didn't review a lot because I didn't understand how much reviews mean to the writers. Now, I do. It really encourages you to write more and more so please review and be kind! 

****

A Difficult Surprise

by

Kim Phan

Chapter 1

__

Sydney's POV

As I pushed open the door to the small bookstore, there was a small ringing sound announcing my presence. I hated those bells. When I was little, I always opened those doors as lightly as possible so I wouldn't make any ringing sounds. It never really worked. 

I start to walk down the aisles of bookcases. Every once in a while, I would pick up a book that interested me and skim through it. I didn't even know why I was here. I mean I didn't need a book or anything. 

It's just that Danny used to come here a lot. Sometimes I imagine that I might have picked up a book that Danny had been skimming through. I miss him. It's been two months since his horrible murder. I hate Sloane for doing this to me. All that keeps me going nowadays is knowing that I'm avenging Danny's death and that I'm saving other people from having to experience what I've experienced. 

Oh look, a dessert cookbook. I pick it up and start look through it, not really paying any attention to the book at all. I'm thinking instead about all the things that's happened in the last two months. 

It had been surprising to find out that my father was a double agent for the CIA and that the organization that I worked for is the enemy. I had been hurt as well. Why would my own father keep this a secret from me? Naturally, I joined the CIA as well. I'm now a double agent and help the CIA by performing counter missions. It's been okay, but I hate my handler, Agent Lambert. I know he doesn't care about my safety or the future of SD-6. All he cares about his precious career and how I'm going to improve his salary. It won't matter for long though. I've requested a new handler and in two weeks, I won't have to see the bastard ever again. 

I set the book back on the shelf and continue walking down the aisles. Somehow, I end up in the action/adventure section of the bookstore. I was about to turn out since I've had enough adventure to last me a lifetime, when a book title caught my eye. The Day in the Life of a Spy. I could already feel a smirk coming across my face. Like the author could possibly know what it was like to live *my* life. Because I was sure it was going to be so false that it would make me laugh, I decided to skim through it.

As I reached to pick up the book, I saw another hand reach for the book as well. I pull my hand away and turn my head sideways. There my eyes stared into the most captivating pair of green eyes I have ever seen.

__

Vaughn's POV

I walk into the store and starting strolling down the aisles. Usually, my normal routine does not include a stop to the local bookstore, but today was an exception. My mom's birthday was coming up and there was this book she had really wanted. 

I quickly started skimming the titles looking for the book I wanted when I came across the book, Alice in Wonderland. It made me think about Alice, my ex-girlfriend. I wonder how's she's doing. The last time I had seen her was when she was standing in the living room of the my apartment with her bags all packed two months a go. I guess I can't blame her for leaving me. I was a CIA officer, but I couldn't tell her anything about it. There were times when I would be gone for days and she would worry about me. I know it must have been hard on her. She would always ask about work and of course I couldn't tell her anything because of protocol. 

In truth though, if I had really loved her, I probably would have told her more. I would have quit being a field agent and spend more time with her. The truth was I didn't love her. I tried to love her because she was such an amazing person, but she wasn't the one for me.

After she left, I moved here to LA. I got transferred to the main headquarters of the CIA offices and now work behind a desk. I had wanted to be a field agent again, but they didn't need anymore field agents at the time. Last month, they told me that there was an opening and offered me the job. After some thinking, I decided that I would be more helpful to them behind a desk. Besides my mother was getting older and I didn't want her to have to worry about me so much. 

The job's starting to look up though. There seems to be a new handler position available and Devlin is considering me for it. It turns out Lambert couldn't "handle" his double agent and she had requested a new handler. I wasn't surprised. Lambert was greedy and crude to put it in nice terms. 

Somehow I end up in the action/adventure section of the bookstore. I decided to take a look even though I knew the book my mother wanted would not be there. I skimmed the titles and stopped when I saw a book titled, The Day in the Life of a Spy. Even though I knew it would be filled with fictional bull, I decided it couldn't hurt to take a look.

As I reached for the book, I saw another hand reach for the book as well. I quickly pull my hand away and turn towards the person. There my eyes stared into the softest pair of brown eyes I had ever seen.

*I know, I know. This chapter was sort of boring, but I had to go through all the explanation stuff. Next chapter will be better! Promise! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

__

Sydney's POV

As I reached to pick up the book, I saw another hand reach for the book as well. I pull my hand away and turn my head sideways. There my eyes stared into the most captivating pair of green eyes I have ever seen. The eyes belonged to a tall handsome man. He looked like the kind of guy you would only find in the movies. It was a crime for a man to look so good. I can't believe I'm even thinking about this. I'm just getting over Danny!

"Um, sorry." the stranger mumbled. At first I stood there just staring at him before I realized I should probably respond.

"It's okay. Do you want the book? I was just going to skim it. So if you were interested in buying it, go ahead and look at it. I don't need it." I can't believe I'm rambling. He must think I'm some idiot.

"No, it's okay. I'm was just going to do the same thing." He smiled and I thought I would faint. How embarrassing would that be if a double agent for the CIA were to faint because of a guy's smile. This is just weird. Here I am in a bookstore, talking to a guy I have never met and thinking about how hot he is. Is this normal for a woman who just got over her fiance's death? We stood there for a while looking at the other books near by. 

"So why did you pick up the book in the first place? Want to know what it's like to be a spy?" He teased.

"No, not really. I just wanted to see if how far fetched the book would be. What about you?" Hopefully that sounded convincing. It was a half-truth. I couldn't necessarily tell him I wanted to laugh at how false it was because I was living the spy life myself and was sure the book did not live up to it's name. 

"Oh, I just was curious. I've always been interested in espionage." If that was true, he should just see what my life was really like. Then let's see if he's still into espionage.

"Oh by the way, I'm Michael. Michael Vaughn." He offered his hand and I shook it. As soon as our skin touch, I felt a bolt of electricity course through me. Whoa, what was that? That kind of thing hasn't happened to me ever. Not even with Danny. How could I feel that kind of spark with a complete stranger?

"Sydney Bristow. Nice to meet you. So what brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm getting a present for my mom. She really wanted a certain book so I decided to buy it for her. What about you?" Hmm, he's thoughtful about his mom. That must mean he was a good guy right? Unless he was just using that as a line. I didn't think so though, even though we had just met, he seemed sincere.

"Well, my fiance used to go here a lot. He died two months a go. I guess I was feeling nostalgic." I looked down at my fingernails. I didn't know why I just told him that. I guess I just wanted to not have to lie to another person.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It must be hard on you. Cling to the memories you have. It'll help." I was surprised at his words. Most people just stop at I'm sorry or they say he was a good man. They don't understand how I feel about it or offer any advice.

"Thanks. I'm sorry. I must be depressing to you. So what do you do for a living?" The words popped out of my mouth before I could stop it. Why did I ask that? If I ask what he does for a living, he'll ask what I do for a living. I don't feel like lying to him.

"I'm an accountant. What about you?"

"I, um, work at a bank. Guess we're both in the money business, huh?" I tried a lame attempt at humor. Somehow he got it and smiled. 

"Yeah, guess so. Most people think accountants are boring, did you think that?"

"I'm sure you're far from boring, Mr. Vaughn." I can't believe I just flirted with him. What am I thinking? He must think I'm some weirdo, flirting with a guy I just met especially since my fiance just died two months a go!

"Well, thank you. I'm sure you're far from boring too, Miss Bristow." He smiled and laughed. That cause me to laugh as well. 

We stood there talking and laughing for a long time. He made me forget about Danny for the time being and let me by myself. I learned little tidbits about him and he learned some facts about me. It was turning out to be a very pleasant conversation. 

Unfortunately, Sloane had to ruin that for me as well. My pager beeped 911. I quickly apologized to Michael and debated with myself about whether to give him my number. My illogical side won out and I ended up writing my number for him on the back of the bookstore's business card. We said goodbye and I hurried to SD-6 headquarters.

************************************************************************** 

I set my purse down on the table and drop down on the sofa next to Francie. There was a rerun of I love Lucy on TV.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Did anyone call while I was gone?" I was secretly hoping that Michael had called and that Lambert hadn't.

"Actually, yeah. (Pause) Sydney? Who's Michael?" Francie asked with an amused smile on her face as she turned her attention away from the TV.

I grabbed a pillow and hugged it. I pretended to focus my attention on the television screen. "Um, Michael? Oh he's just this guy I met." I hoped against hope that Francie hadn't heard me through the pillow. Unfortunately, she did.

"A guy?? Really? Oh, I'm so happy for you, Syd. It's about time you moved on. I don't think Danny would have wanted you to sit around and mope."

"Not so fast, Francie. We had a good talk in the bookstore, that's all. I gave him my number so we could be friends. I'm not ready to date yet."

"Oh, don't give me that bull, Sydney. You obviously like him and if he called back, that must mean he likes you too. Take a chance and go out with the guy. You never know what could happen." Francie was right. What could it hurt to go on one date with Michael? Who knows? Maybe I'll even have fun. 

"Here, there's the number. Give him a call." Francie handed me a piece of paper with a number written on it. I quickly snatched it from her and ran into my room with the phone. As I entered my room, I could hear Francie laughing in the living room.

I quickly dialed the number on the piece of paper and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Um, Hi. Is this Michael?" I so afraid I had maybe dialed the wrong number or that Francie had written down the wrong number.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Sydney Bristow. You called me?"

"Oh, right. Well, I had a really great time at the bookstore so I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me Saturday night." I smiled into the phone. I couldn't wait.

"Sure, I would love to. Pick me up at eight?" 

"Sure. See you then."

"Bye." This could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Just as long as I keep what I really do a secret. I couldn't help but sigh.

*I've decide I would do the chapters like this. The first chapter was both POVs. The second chapter was Sydney's POV and the third will be Vaughn's POV and so on.


	3. Chapter 3

****

AN: Quick lil' author's note. Sorry for the late update, I was at this volunteer thing yesterday. Also I liked to thank Bone Lady for asking me about how Vaughn knew where Sydney lived. I've incorporated that into this chapter. Anyways, Enjoy and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 3

__

Vaughn's POV

As soon as I hang up the phone, I realize that I don't have any no clue about where she lives. I quickly pick up the phone again and dial her house. After I asked her for the address and we talk for a few minutes, we hang up.

I sat back down on the sofa and flipped on the television. There was a hockey game on tonight, but it wasn't the Kings. I decided I might as well watch it. After a couple of minutes though, my mind started wandering elsewhere. 

I thought back to my meeting at the bookstore with Sydney. I wonder if she bought that I was into espionage because truthfully I wasn't. It was just the first thing I could come up with for an explanation. Although I work for the CIA, I wasn't an actually spy anymore. All I did was sit behind a desk and read through papers. I know from experience though that the spy life isn't a lot of fun and adventure as you would think it was. 

I never did get my mom that book. 

After Sydney left, I left as well still in shock at meeting such a beautiful woman. I had been nervous to call her at first. Although she had given me her number, I wasn't sure if it was right considering her fiance just died two months a go. I figured though if she didn't want to go on a date, we could just go as friends. I remembered the spark I felt when we shook hands. Alice and I had dated for years and I had never felt that kind of spark with her. I couldn't wait until our date Saturday night.

**************************************************************************

My hands felt clammy as I knocked on the door of Sydney's apartment. I was nervous. Alice and I had dated so long, I can't even remember a time when I went out with someone else. 

The door opened and Sydney's roommate, I would assume, let me in.

"Hi. You must be Michael. I'm Francie. Why don't you sit down? Sydney will only be a couple more minutes." 

I sat down the sofa and looked at the pictures against the wall. There were ones of Sydney and Francie, just Sydney, just Francie, and one with Sydney, Francie, and another man. I wondered briefly who the other man was when Sydney entered the living room. She looked amazing. She was wearing a light pink floral summer dress with spaghetti straps and strappy sandals. Her hair was curled and came off her bare shoulders.

"Wow, you look very pretty." I saw her blush slightly before responding.

"Thanks. You look great too." I smiled at the compliment and led Sydney out to my car. 

The conversation in the car was light and fun. We chatted about the latest movies, places we've been to, and languages we spoke. I was surprised to find out that she had been to many more places than me and spoke quite a few languages. 

When we got to the restaurant, her eyes lit up. 

"This is my favorite restaurant!" I was amazed because it was only by chance that I had picked this restaurant. I had gone through a restaurant guidebook and this was the first one I had stopped at. 

"Really? Weird coincidence, huh? I've never been to this restaurant before, but decided it was worth the try."

"The food here is amazing and the restaurant itself is beautiful." Looking around, I realized she was right. The restaurant did have a beautiful elegant look to it. It was like something you saw in the movies with a dance floor and crystal chandeliers. This was probably going to cost me a fortune, but it was well worth it.

After we sat down and had ordered, we started talking about our friends. It turns out she's known Francie since college and they've been best friends ever since. Sydney tells me that Francie loves watching anything with Brad Pitt in it. I learn that the man in the picture is Will. He's a reporter and a close friend of Sydney's. I was jealous at first, but then she emphasized the friend part so I was relieved. I told her about Weiss and his constant perusal of women. Sydney laughed at that. I had only heard her laugh a couple of times, but every time seemed like a treasured moment. I could tell that she hadn't laughed a lot lately. Her eyes still seemed to have a sad shimmer about them.

As we started talking about other subjects, I was surprised at how easily I could talk to her. There were no awkward silences or bored expressions. We were having fun and enjoying each other's company.

The music soon started and we ended up on the dance floor. I held her closely as we swayed to the music. I felt her lay her head on my shoulder. She fit perfectly into me. It was like heaven for her to be in my arms. 

Soon, it was getting late and I decided I better take her home. As we were getting in the car, I realized that I had held her hand all night and when our hands broke apart, I felt a sudden loss. It was amazing what this woman could do to me. 

When we got to her apartment building, I walked her up to her apartment. As we got to the door, we had our first awkward pause of the evening. I wasn't sure if I should kiss her goodnight or not. Would it be too forward? Would she get mad? I decided it was worth the risk and leaned into her. She started to lean in as well and our lips met. It was sweet, slow kiss. I felt electricity at the first taste of her mouth. I leaned in closer and put my hand behind her neck. I felt her arms around mine, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of my neck. I shivered slightly at her touch and heard her moan slightly. We pulled away as the need for air became necessary. We stared at each other for a while with smiles on our faces. I could get lost in those eyes. Finally, Sydney spoke.

"I better get inside. Francie's probably waiting on the other side of the door. Goodnight, Michael."

"Goodnight, Syd." She smiled at the shorten version of her name before entering her apartment. I smiled as I started walking back to my car. I had a feeling we'd be seeing much more of each other from now on. 


	4. Chapter 4

****

AN: Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews!! I live for them. Sad but true! This chapter is a little short, but the next one should be pretty long. The next one should be up tomorrow, but if not, then there will be two chapters up on Tuesday. Anyways, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**************************************************************************

Chapter 4

__

Sydney's POV

As I start out of my car and into Michael's apartment, my mind starts wandering. 

This past week has been amazing. Well, Michael has been amazing anyways. He's so kind and sweet and smart. This list just goes on and on. *Sigh* I can't believe, me, Sydney Bristow, queen of black luck, met such a wonderful guy.

Since Sloane had decided to be nice for once and give me the week off, I've been able to spend lots of time with Mike. Francie says we're inseparable. She told me that in a few weeks, it'll take a crowbar to pry us apart. I started cracking up when she told me that. I guess it's sort of true though. When I wasn't doing stuff at the CIA office or Mike wasn't working, we were always doing something.

We went ice skating the other night and went to see a movie the next night. I've been to his apartment and he's been to mine. Mike's even on my speed dial now. He's number one. I know, I know what you're thinking. Isn't this going a little fast? Well, the truth is I think I'm in love. The only thing that stands in the way of our happiness is all the lies I'll have to tell him so that he doesn't find out what I really do. It'll be hard though considering the many trips that I take. I know Mike won't like it that I travel so much. If Francie hates that I travel, Mike will like it even less. It's a good thing this week I don't have any missions for SD-6. At least we have one week of inseparability.

As I get to Mike's floor, my pager goes off. Damn those pagers. I get out my cell phone and dial Kendall's number.

"Kendall."

"Sir, it's Agent Bristow."

"Ah, yes. We have decided who your handler will be and would like you to come in to meet him."

"Right now?"

"Yes." I sigh and agree to come. After ending the call, I press one on the speed dial. 

"Michael Vaughn."

"Hey, Mike. I'm sorry, but I can't come over tonight. I have to go into the bank for a meeting."

"It's okay, Syd. I was just going to call you and tell you the same thing. I have to go see a client of mine for a while."

"Alright, well. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Sure. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and smile. Despite having to call our home date, at least I know he loves me too. I hurry down to my car and take the drive to CIA headquarters. It takes me a while because I have to make sure I lose all the tails. Finally I get there and head to Kendall's office.

As I open the door, I see Kendall and another person I would assume was my handler. He looked an awful lot like someone I knew. Wait a minute. Could it be?

"Mike?"

__

Vaughn's POV

I sit down the couch and flip on the television. Of course, I don't really pay attention. I'm too busy thinking about Sydney. When I first said that I thought Sydney and I would be seeing more of each other, I didn't think it would be everyday. It's been amazing though. Well, she's amazing anyways. We've been with each other every minute we can. You would think we'd been dating for years if you saw us together. Weiss keeps teasing me about it. He says I'm a dog and she's leading me on a leash. I told him he was crazy which he is by the way. 

Sometimes I think we're moving too fast, but it's too late. I'm already in love. I just hope she feels the same way. Suddenly, I hear my phone ring. I hoped it was Sydney, but was disappointed to find out that it was just Kendall.

"Michael Vaughn."

"Agent Vaughn, this is Agent Kendall. We've decided that we want you as a handler."

"Really, sir? Thank you very much."

"Yeah, well, we need you to come in right now to meet your agent."

"Um, alright. I'll be there soon, sir." I ended the call and headed out the door. 

I was about to call Sydney and tell her I had to cancel when my cell phone rang. It turned out to be Sydney. She had to cancel too. That was good because I would have felt bad if I was canceling on her. I told her I love her before I could even comprehend what I had just said. Fortunately, she said it as well. 

My heart leaped for joy when she said, "Love you too."

I got to my car and took the short drive to headquarters. It was surprisingly quick. Usually, there was LA traffic, but I guess everyone was at home today. Unfortunately, the CIA didn't work that way. I'm glad I got the job though. It was getting really boring just sitting behind a desk. After getting out of my car and going up the elevator, I head to Kendall's office.

When I get inside, he greets me and gives me some forms to fill out.

"Fill these out. Your agent should be coming shortly." I nod my head and start filling out the forms. That's why I didn't see her at first. As soon as I heard that distinctly feminine voice though, I quickly looked up.

"Mike?"

"Syd?"


	5. Chapter 5

****

AN: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews. Here's the next chapter as promised. I know, I know, a little late in the day, but hey, a girl's got school. unfortunately. :( That was my one cliffhanger of the story. So don't worry. No more, at least none that are planned at the moment. As always, ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!

*************************************************************************

Chapter 5

__

Sydney's POV

Oh my god! What is Mike doing here? This is the CIA offices. He's an accountant for crying out loud! Okay, Sydney. Calm down. Take a deep breath. As I tried to keep breathing, Kendall spoke.

"Wait a minute, you two know each other?" Somehow, Mike was much more composed than I was and managed to answer.

"Well, you could say that, sir." Michael didn't look at Kendall, instead he seemed to be fascinated by the lines of his hands.

"Be specific, Agent Vaughn!" Kendall was obviously getting mad and I knew I could probably handle him better so I interrupted.

"We're dating." Great, Sydney. Very subtle.

"You're what?? Dating? This is a major problem." Kendall started rubbing his temples. He really seems to know how to state the obvious. No one said anything for a few seconds, then Kendall spoke.

"Okay. This is what we're going to do. For now and I emphasize the now part, Agent Vaughn will be your handler, Agent Bristow. You will tell him about your missions. He will give you your countermission. End of story. There will be no fraternizing outside of the office until a new handler can be found for Agent Bristow and even if we do find one, there is still a chance your lives will still be in danger. I will be speaking to Delvin about this and meeting with you both again. I'll leave you two to talk." 

Kendall stood up and exited the room. I was in shock. Utter shock. Mike, my wonderful boyfriend, was an agent for the CIA and my handler, for now. I can't see him in public and our lives are currently in danger. What more could go wrong? I put my head down on the table and let my cheek rest on the cool wood.

"Sydney?" I lift my head up and look at Mike. He looks troubled and there are worry lines on his forehead.

"You know, I thought I was home free. I thought I was done with all the bad luck in my life. Obviously I was wrong. Fate's twisted, isn't it?" I could feel my eyes start to water. Mike came around the table and sat in the chair next to me. He put his arms around me and spoke.

"It's going to be okay, Syd. Everything will be okay."

I pulled slighted apart from him and broke down. "How can you say that? Our lives are in danger, Mike! We've been lying to each for the past week. Everything we've said about our jobs has been a lie! We're not a normal couple anymore. We can't even see each other in public." By now, I was practically sobbing and I wasn't even sure he could hear what I was saying.

"Look. Our lives were in danger even before we met and of course we had to lie. If we didn't, you know what could have happened. So we can't see each other in public right now. That could change later. You just have to have faith, Sydney." 

"I don't know how much more faith I can have, Mike. I've been through so much these past few years. This just seems like the final draw."

"I don't know what you've been through, Syd, but I'm sure it's pretty bad. I've gotten to know you a lot this past week and I know that you are doing much better than some people I know in your situation. If you break down now and give up, you're letting the enemy win." 

I knew he was right. Damn. Why does he have to be right? We sat in silence for a few seconds. I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"So you're my handler huh? Think you can handle me, Agent Vaughn?" I gave him a small smile. He smiled back.

"Oh. I think so, Agent Bristow." There was another silence before I realized it was getting late.

"I better go. Francie's probably wondering where I am." He nodded and gave me a sad look. I knew how he felt. If we weren't who we were, I would be going home with him instead.

"Alright. I will be contacting you pretending I'm have the wrong number for Joey's Pizza. We will meet at the warehouse indicated on this paper," He handed me a piece of paper with a map drawn on it, "I better get to reading your file. It's pretty extensive. I heard your statement was Tolstoy long." I gave him a sad smile and a quick kiss before standing up and going out of the room. 

As I started going down the elevator, I started thinking more and more about our predicament. I wonder how he was going to react once he read my whole file and really found out how bad my life really was. I wonder how he was going to react once he found out how Danny really died. I wonder if I'm being selfish. He doesn't deserve to be with an unlucky person as me. It'll probably end up in his death. I wonder if I'll be able to let him go if I need to. I wonder if it's too late to ever let him go. 

__


	6. Chapter 6

****

AN: I know the last chapter was sort of rushed, but I'm a very impatient person. lol. Anyways, Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**************************************************************************

Chapter 6

__

Vaughn's POV

I just finished reading the file on Sydney Bristow. I sat at my desk and got lost in my thoughts. 

The horrors she has gone through amazes me. How can she be so strong and calm all the time? I tried to be strong for Sydney. I told her that we could work this out. That everything was going to be okay. The truth was I wasn't sure everything would be okay. I wasn't sure anything was going to be okay anymore. My sweet, wonderful girlfriend was a double agent for the CIA. She kicks guys' asses for a living and lies to people at every turn. I know it must kill her at times to lie to even her best friend. It kills me to know that she has been hurting for so long and I can't do a thing to change that. I want to kill Arvin Sloane for doing this to her. I pound my hand hard on the desk. As I examine my hand for any marks, Weiss strolls into my office.

"Hey man. I heard a noise. What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing." I continue examining my hands, hoping he will just leave.

"What's up? I heard a rumor going around the office about you. Is it true?"

I look up and answer, "If it's the one about my girlfriend being a double agent and assigned to me for my new handler position, then yes."

"Hey, sorry man. That bites. So what's going to happen?" I run a hand through my hair and stare at the wall.

"We can't see each other until she has a new handler. Even then though, we might still be in danger. I'm just supposed to give her her countermissions and pretend we're just handler and agent. How am I supposed to do that? She's my girlfriend!" Weiss took one look at my face and knew it was time to leave. He quietly backed out of my office. I laid my head in my hands. When did my life turn from good to bad so quickly? I raised my head up and try to concentrate on the papers in front of me. It all looks like a jigsaw puzzle.

I decided that I wasn't going to get any work done today so I grab my coat and head out the door. When I got into my car, I started driving around. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going; I just knew that I had to go. After fifteen minutes of driving, I end up at the pier. I got out of my car and started walking down the pier. The wind blew in my face as I continued walking. There wasn't many people here today. Just a small family of three, an old man, and Sydney. Wait. Sydney's here? I look around once more and see Sydney standing at the end of the pier. I walk slowly towards her. As I get closer, I realize that she's been crying. I feel a pang in my chest because I'm the reason she's crying. She doesn't notice my presence until I'm right next to her. Well, a couple of feet away, since we're not supposed to be together in public. I pretend to be interesting the water as she takes a quick glance over at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure. I was driving around and ended up here." Sydney gave me a small smile. 

"You okay?" I glance at her out of the corner of my eye. She's staring at the water, but gives a slight shake of the head.

"No. I just keep thinking about what's going to happen to us. Are we ever going to be able to see each other in public anymore? What would happen if Sloane found out about you? There's too many questions and no answers!" I can tell she's on the verge of crying and it takes all my might to not hug her.

"We'll just have to make the best of the situation for now, Syd. That's all we can do." She nodded and sighed. I can see her wiping tears off her face from the corner of my eye. We stood there staring at the water for a few minutes before she spoke again. 

"I got called into SD-6. I'm going to France. They want me to retrieve a scroll hidden in the home of Pierre Yves. Sloane says it contains the location of a Rambaldi artifact."

"We'll need the details of the mission. You know what to do about that. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow evening."

"Okay, expect a call from me tomorrow morning." Sydney nodded.

"You know, I don't think I'm ever going to enjoy having to send you on these missions. I hate thinking that something bad might happen to you." I felt a hand close over mine and glance over at Sydney. She stares at me for a second before looking away.

"I have to go. I promised Francie we would have a girl's night out and go see a movie or something. She'll be pissed if I cancel on her again." I nod and give her a small smile. She pulls her hand reluctantly away and walks off the pier. 

I stand there for a while staring out at the ocean. 

I know her favorite restaurant, but she doesn't know mine. It's Tarattori De Nardi in Italy. I wonder if I'll ever be able to take her there. I love her and she hasn't even met my mom yet. I know Maman would kill me if she knew I had a serious girlfriend and didn't tell her about it. I wonder if Sydney will meet my mom someday. I wonder how I'm going to be able sleep when Syd's on a mission. I wonder how fate can be so twisted. I wonder how a woman who is so kind and wonderful could have such bad fortune. I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell the world that I'm in love with Sydney Bristow. I guess I'll just have to keep wondering.

*Hey, did I get the restaurant name right? I know it's close. Well, anyways, sorry for the shortness. I'm having semi-writer's block. 


	7. Chapter 7

****

AN: Hey, sorry for the late, late update! I was busy getting the Alias Promo Squad put together. By the way, anyone want to join? Email me or put it in your review! As always, ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!

**************************************************************************

Chapter 7

__

Sydney's POV

I walk through the flower doorway and end up at the entrance of a church. There's a wedding going on. People I know are all dressed up and there is bridesmaids, a best man, and a groom. Wait a minute. The groom is Mike! I feel a hand tug on my elbow.

"Are you ready, Sydney?" Jack asks me. I was very confused. I look down and realize that I'm wearing a wedding dress!

"Ready for what? What's happening, Dad?" He gives me a confused look.

"What are you talking about Sydney? You're getting married." I was what? This wasn't right! I was about to speak to my dad when gunfire noises started filling the air. People were running everywhere and I was trying to find Mike. It was chaos. I keep yelling Mike's name, hoping he would show up. When I finally find him, he's soaked in blood.

"Nooooo!!!"

I woke up with a start. Oh my god. I didn't get any time to really analyze the dream though because my phone rang. I reach over and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Joey's Pizza." It's Mike. I sigh. I hate this.

"Sorry, wrong number." I hang up the phone and start to get ready. I start thinking back to my dream. Could this dream be a prediction of Mike's and my future? I couldn't stand it if something happened to him. 

That's it. I'm breaking up with him. He doesn't deserve to be with me. He deserves someone who can give him a normal life. I would never be able to do that. I realize I've started crying and wipe at my tears. It's for his own good, I convince myself. There's no future for us. At least not right now. I grab my keys and head over to the warehouse. 

When I get there, I suddenly feel cold. The warehouse is dark and lonely looking. If it were for any other reason, I probably wouldn't go inside but I wanted, needed, to see Michael. As I walk, the concrete echoes my steps. Mike's already there. His back is to me and he's going over a file. He must have heard my footsteps because he turns around and gives me a smile. I feel so bad for having to break up with him, but it's for his own good.

"Hey." I stare up at him.

"Hi."

"How about we get the business over with?" I nod and he starts telling me about my countermission. I was to steal the scroll and switch it with the fake one CIA will give me. It looks almost alike to the one I'm stealing so Sloane won't know the difference for a while. I store the information in my head.

"I need to tell you something." Mike looks intently at me.

"What is it?"

"I think we should break up. It's for the best. It's not like we can have a normal relationship, Mike." I wonder if I'm trying to convince him or myself. Either way, my excuses seem lame. 

He doesn't say anything at first and when he speaks, his voice sounded tortured and grim. "Is that what you really want, Sydney?" I didn't look up at him. I knew if I did, he would know the truth. He would know that I was lying.

"Yes," I say in a small voice. I feel him put a finger under my chin and lift my head up. He gives me an incredulous look.

"You're lying." I took a step back and looked away.

"No, I'm not. I want a normal relationship, Michael. I don't want to have this secret love life." I tried to make my voice sound cold, but I wasn't sure if he was convinced. He wasn't.

"Don't give me that shit, Syd! Don't you think I want that too? No matter what you do, you have to face the fact that none of your relationships will be normal until SD-6 is taken down. What is this really about and I want the truth this time, Sydney."

I sighed. I didn't have the strength to lie to him any longer.

"I had this dream before you called. We were getting married. All of our friends were there and it was beautiful. As I was walking down the aisle, there were streams of gunshots. People were running. It was chaos. I tried to find you. When I finally saw you, you were laying on the ground, covered in blood," I paused as tears started coming to my eyes, "I'm scared, Mike. I don't want that to happen to us. You deserve better than me. You deserve to live a normal life. You don't need my burdens." I turned away from him and wiped the tears from my eyes. I felt him grip my shoulders and turn me around.

"Listen to me, Sydney. It was just a nightmare. You don't know that it's going to come true. Besides, you don't have a right to make decisions for me. I chose to be with you. I chose to be there for you and to help you defeat SD-6. It's my decision. Not yours. I wouldn't trade you for a lifetime of normal." We hugged. I felt so safe in his arms. I knew that it was where I belonged. I could smell the faint scent of his cologne. It smelled great and I wanted to stay there forever. This was heaven. Eventually we broke apart.

"We better go. Devlin wants to meet with us." We stared at each other for a while, no one moving. I wanted to stay here with him, but instead told him he should go first. As he turned to leave, I felt my heart breaking because I was sure whatever Devlin had to say it wasn't good news. I knew that even though Mike 

I love him and I know he loves me. Someday we'll be able to be together with no restraints. Until then, I'll settle for secret rendezvous.

I hate surprises. Finding out Vaughn is my handler has been the most difficult of all.

__

Vaughn's POV

When I get off the elevator, I see Kendall and he directs me to Devlin's office. I enter and see that Sydney is already there. She seems to have composed herself and looked ready to get down to business. I realized I must have been not paying attention because Devlin speaks impatiently to me.

"Aren't you going to sit, Agent Vaughn?"

"Uh, yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Now I feel like an idiot. I'm stammering. I sit down and turn my complete attention to Devlin.

"Here's the deal. I've been informed that you both were dating before you became handler and agent. I'm sorry to inform you that that is no longer an option. Since you two have a handler/agent relationship now, protocol doesn't not permit emotional attachment. Even if Agent Bristow were to be reassigned a new handler, your lives will still be in danger. SD-6 follows their agents very carefully. I'm going to give you two choices. Either you remain just agent and handler or one of you can be put in the witness protection program. It's your choice." Ha. Like that was any kind of choice. He knew just as well as us that we were never going to settle for being in the witness protection program. We would get to date, but it would be a lie. I looked at Sydney and knew she was thinking the same thing.

"We don't want to go into Witness Protection."

"I didn't think so. You do realize that you can not date or have any emotional attachment to each other. If it is found out that you have, Agent Vaughn will be taken of your case, Agent Bristow. Am I clear?" We nod. It was a joke though. How can I not have any emotional attachment to Sydney? It was like asking me not to breathe. The very idea was ridiculous, but I knew I had to try for both our sakes. I guess we were breaking up after all.

"You are dismissed." We stand up to leave and I'm careful not to put my hand on Sydney's back as she is going out the door. We walk towards the elevator together and stand at the elevator entrance.

"I better go. My flight's soon." I nod. We stare at each other, no one moving. I wanted to hug her, but instead I tell her to be careful. She gives me a small smile and I'm heartbroken as she steps into the elevator. 

I love her and I know she loves me. Someday, when this was all over, we could be together again. Until then, I'll settle for casual touches, secret glances, and hidden messages. 

I hate surprises. Finding out about Sydney's real life was the most difficult of all.

*I know, I know. Not the greatest ending. Sorry. I might be persuaded to write an epilogue though if I get enough reviews. hint. hint.


	8. Epilogue

****

AN: Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter because frankly I was unsure if it was any good. Anyways, here's the epilogue as I promised. This will be in second person narrative. Thanks again and please REVIEW!!!

**************************************************************************

__

Epilogue

Sydney Bristow woke up with a smile on her face. Today was the day. After 3 years, it was going to end. She couldn't wait. Getting out from under the covers, she looked through her closet and decided on a navy blue suit. After changing and grabbing some coffee, Sydney head out the door towards her car.

Michael hadn't wanted her to go to work today. He wanted her to stay home and call in sick. She refused though because she wanted to see the look on Sloane's face when he was captured. She wanted to make sure he suffered just as he had made her and many other people suffer these past few years. Even though it had only been 3 years, it seemed like century. A century of loneliness and lies. 

Mike said they would have to take her in to fill out a report, but after that she was free to leave. He had promised her that he would see her when she is released. 

As she entered her floor of SD-6, she glanced around at the familiar settings. All the people here don't know what SD-6 really is. She thought about Marshall and Dixon who were good men who thought they were working for the CIA. Sydney made a note to herself to ask Mike to make sure Dixon and Marshall get a job for the CIA. As she sat down at her desk, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Sydney smiled.

"Hey."

"We're coming in in about 5 minutes. I need you to stay under your desk when we get there to be safe. An agent will be assist you out and they know the location of your desk."

"Alright. See you later."

"You can count on it." She smiled once more and ended the call. For the next five minutes, she organized some useless things on her desk and started to doodle on the notepad. Finally it was time for the CIA to come in, so she pretended to drop her pencil and went under the desk. The next second she heard loud shouts.

"Everyone, hands up in the air! Nobody move!" Sydney heard some more noises and then lots of footsteps. She assumed that people were being led out. Soon she saw a man with a mask on staring at her. He pulled off his mask and she was delighted to see that it was Michael.

Getting up she put her arms around him.

"As nice as this is, Syd, we have to go get Sloane now." Sydney reluctantly pulled away from him and they headed towards Sloane's office. Jack was already there and had Sloane in head lock. After reading Sloane his rights, he was arrested and Jack took him forcibly away. Sloane made threatening remarks at Sydney before Michael knocked him out. She hoped that Sloane would never be released. The CIA planned to keep him under strict surveillance. There would be no way to escape was what Devlin had told her. Sydney hoped that that was true. Mike and Sydney went to CIA headquarters where she must have filled out at least a hundred papers. Finally after there was no feeling in her hand and she had gone through 5 pens, Sydney was released. Michael was no longer in the office. He had told her that he was going to be outside waiting for her. 

When she got out, he was leaning on a silver BMW convertible. Sydney had to admit that he looked hot. His hair was tousled and he had on an amazing silver suit. Not to mention he had on sunglasses. She liked his eyes and everything, but he looked great in sunglasses.

"It's our bonus for all our hard work." Mike gestured towards the car.

Sydney laughed. "They should send us to the Bahamas for everything we did."

"I'll negotiate that with them later, but right now..." By this time, Sydney was right in front of him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sydney leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met. It had been so long since they last kissed. The kiss was raw and full of sexual tension being released. Finally, needing air, they pulled apart.

"I'm so glad we're able to do this in public now."

"I am too, Ms. Bristow." Sydney smiled at him.

"We better get going, Mike if we don't want to miss our flight."

"Right. Italy, here we come!" Sydney giggled as he opened the door for her. After they got in, she immediately grabbed his hand. He looked at her with a smile.

"You'll finally get to go to my favorite restaurant." Sydney nodded and Mike started the car. As they were driving off into the sunset, Sydney examined her hand and the glittering diamond that rested on her ring finger. 


End file.
